Quel autre choix?
by choup37
Summary: Se situe à la fin du 105 "Petits mondes". Alors que son rejet semble général, Jack trouve du soutien chez la dernière personne espérée.


**Plongée dans mon revisionnage de la s1, je suis retombée en déprime profonde devant la fin de cet épisode sur les fées. Notre pauvre Jack prend cher, et ce alors qu'il n'a fait que son travail. Oui, sa décision était horrible, et je comprends la colère de ses équipiers, mais il n'y est pour rien, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.. et le voilà rejeté de tous ceux présents.. Du coup, pour réconforter mon petit cœur, j'ai pondu ceci :) J'espère respecter les caractères, j'ai beau commencé à accumuler les fics sur ces deux-là, je ne me sens toujours pas à l'aise.**

**Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire est à moi (snif). Le reste est à leur créateur.**

**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas :)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quel autre choix?<strong>

Un silence de mort avait régné dans le véhicule tout le temps du retour jusqu'à la base. Personne n'avait décroché mot, les dents serrées sous le poids de la fureur. Jack pouvait presque ressentir physiquement la rage qui émanait de ses camarades. Ces derniers ne prenaient même pas la peine de tenter de la dissimuler, hors d'eux après ce qu'il venait de se produire._ Comment as-tu pu?_ Les mots étincelaient dans leurs regards et leurs corps crispés; leur chef n'avait pas besoin de les entendre à voix haute pour les deviner. _Comment as-tu pu laisser la petite partir avec ces monstres? C'est une enfant! Et sa mère?! _Et déjà, le poids de la culpabilité venait s'effondrer sur ses épaules, et avec elle la douleur qui l'accompagnait toujours.

Le groupe ne fut pas davantage bavard lorsqu'il fut parvenu au bâtiment: en fait, à peine la voiture fut-elle garée que ses passagers sortirent en trombe, ignorant le conducteur qui se laissa aller un instant contre son siège, les yeux fermés. Son cœur lui faisait mal, lui donnant la sensation d'être compressé dans sa poitrine, et rendant difficile sa respiration. Il pressa davantage les paupières, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser sur ses joues. C'était déjà une chose atroce que d'avoir dû abandonner l'enfant à ces êtres, mais le rejet violent de son équipe au retour était un autre coup en pleine face tout aussi douloureux. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait parfois être le commandant de l'unité. Cela le forçait à prendre quelquefois des décisions plus que répréhensibles aux yeux de la morale, bien qu'indispensables pour la sécurité de tous. Celle-là en était une. Pourquoi ses compagnons ne pouvaient-ils pas la comprendre?

Ce fut d'un pas lourd que le Capitaine Harkness pénétra dans la salle principale. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà là, résumant à Ianto les derniers événements. Il fut accueilli par des regards noirs et froids lorsque les agents se tournèrent vers lui en l'entendant entrer. Seul le visage du responsable de la sécurité était vide de tout sentiment, mais ce parfait contrôle était quelque chose à laquelle Jack était habitué à présent. Son expression qu'il avait entre temps recomposée se durcit, et c'est d'un ton polaire qu'il déclara:

_"Je n'oblige personne à demeurer. Si vous n'avez plus confiance en moi, vous savez où est la porte."_

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il pivota sur ses talons, se dirigeant à grands pas vers son bureau à l'étage supérieur et ignorant royalement leur réaction. Jack entendit sans le voir ses subordonnés se diriger vers la sortie; il n'y prêta guère attention, l'esprit perdu dans un brouillard épais. La porte de son bureau claqua derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son manteau de l'ancienne guerre atterrissant sur un fauteuil dans un coin alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers la table. Le brun ouvrit un des tiroirs, en tirant une bouteille de couleur ambrée et un verre qu'il remplit à ras bord avant de l'avaler en une gorgée. Le whisky brûla sa gorge, descendant le long de sa trachée jusqu'à atterrir dans son estomac qu'il réchauffa sans davantage de douceur. Un deuxième verre suivit le premier, puis un troisième. Perdu dans sa dégustation amère, l'immortel n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte s'ouvrir. Les sens légèrement émoussés par les effluves d'alcool, il ne prit conscience de la présence d'une autre personne que lorsqu'il tourna la tête, pour se figer immédiatement en apercevant Ianto. Le jeune homme se tenait dans l'encadrement, le fixant de son éternelle expression impénétrable.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas allé avec les autres me critiquer dans mon dos?"_

Son ton était plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il se le reprocha aussitôt; après tout, ce n'était pas la faute du jeune homme si Jack était d'une humeur à tuer. Mais à sa grande surprise, loin de prendre la mouche, ce dernier se contenta de l'observer intensément, comme en pleine analyse. Puis le Gallois murmura:

_"Je voulais voir comment vous alliez. Si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose."_

Harkness haussa un sourcil, surpris.

_"Je vais bien, merci."_

Les yeux de Ianto vinrent se poser sur la bouteille et le verre; son chef se détourna, fuyant un regard bien trop incisif à son goût. En d'autres circonstances, Jack aurait apprécié la beauté de leur éclat, mais pour le moment, il était bien trop perdu dans son propre mal-être pour y prêter attention. Aussi contint-il à grande peine un violent sursaut lorsqu'une main vint se poser doucement sur son bras.

_"Capitaine..."_

Celui-ci se tourna ahuri vers le cadet, qui s'était rapproché en silence alors qu'il se morfondait dans ses pensées noires. Tout le corps de Ianto était tendu à l'extrême, craignant visiblement sa réaction – c'était effectivement une chose bien dangereuse que de l'aborder dans ce contexte. Pourtant, sa voix était posée quand elle s'éleva, et on y entendait une indéniable gentillesse:

_"Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Vous n'auriez jamais fait ça si vous aviez pu l'éviter."_

Le cœur de Jack s'arrêta un instant en entendant ces mots.

_"Tu.. tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai fait?_

_"Je crois, oui. Je n'ai pas tous les éléments, ni les détails, mais il semble que ces choses n'auraient jamais laissé partir la petite fille."_

Son chef hocha tristement la tête.

_"C'était une Élue... Une fois choisie, elle leur appartient._

_"Que se serait-il passé si vous aviez refusé?"_

Un frisson traversa l'échine du plus âgé à cette pensée.

_"Ces ... êtres, contrôlent les éléments. Ils auraient pu tout détruire: nous, la ville, tout. Jasmine disait qu'ils avaient promis de tuer toute son école au besoin."_

Une lueur d'horreur traversa les prunelles de son interlocuteur.

_"Ce sont des monstres.. Vous pensez qu'ils auraient mis leur menace à exécution?_

_"Oui."_

Aucune hésitation n'avait traversé les paroles de Jack quand il avait répondu. Ianto sentit un froid soudain l'envahir. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

_"Alors vous n'aviez pas le choix._

_"Ce n'est pas ce que pensent les autres._

_"On ne peut pas leur en vouloir; mais ils n'étaient pas à votre place. Vous deviez tous nous sauver, et pour ça il... il fallait sacrifier l'enfant. Quitte à passer pour un monstre à leurs yeux. Il y avait plus en jeu que les vies d'une petite fille et de sa mère."_

La pression de la main posée sur son bras s'accentua légèrement, en un geste de soutien silencieux. L'officier fixa son employé sans rien dire, trop stupéfait pour savoir quoi répondre: de tous les membres de son groupe, il aurait pensé que Ianto aurait été celui qui aurait réagi le plus violemment. La situation avait en effet de quoi lui rappeler très nettement le combat contre Lisa, qui ne datait que de quelques semaines. Déjà fortement discret auparavant, le garçon était tombé dans un mutisme presque complet, se contentant d'effectuer ses tâches comme un robot, ombre presque invisible du Hub. Le capitaine l'avait gardé à l'œil, bien sûr, craignant un quelconque acte de désespoir bien légitime; mais son employé n'avait rien dit, rien fait, se contentant de travailler le regard vide, et ne parlant que s'il s'y trouvait réellement forcé. Et voilà qu'il le soutenait dans sa décision plus que contestable, reprenant vie sans prévenir au moment le moins attendu. C'était le monde à l'envers. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Ianto murmura, les yeux baissés:

_"Parfois, il incombe au responsable de donner des ordres terribles. Ils sont injustes, et cruels, et tout ce qu'on a envie c'est de hurler et le frapper. Mais on oublie qu'il doit vivre avec, et assumer la culpabilité et le dégoût de soi-même qui en résultent... Sans jamais rien montrer, parce que dans le cas contraire, on le croirait faible et il serait une proie parfaite. On ne peut pas comprendre celui qui dirige, tant qu'on n'a pas été à sa place."_

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la petite salle. Les yeux de Jack s'étaient écarquillés devant ce discours totalement inattendu, tandis que sa gorge se serrait face à son sens caché évident. Tous deux savaient très bien ce que dissimulaient ces mots en apparence destinés à la situation présente. C'était peut-être le seul moyen que l'agent avait trouvé pour exprimer ses sentiments, si bien dissimulés depuis l'exécution de sa fiancée; et Jack n'avait aucune difficulté à deviner le message camouflé:_ "Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner, mais je comprends_."

_"Je.. je vais vous laisser, monsieur. Reposez-vous bien."_

Sans aucun doute autant perturbé par cet aveu que lui, le Gallois s'éloignait déjà, se détournant, le regard fuyant, vers la porte. La main de Jack s'abattit sur son poignet.

_"Ianto!"_

Celui-ci s'immobilisa, sa raideur indiquant son malaise intérieur évident. Son patron se rapprocha, avant de chuchoter:

_"Merci."_

Il avait tenté lui aussi de convoyer davantage qu'il ne pouvait en exprimer dans ce simple mot, et il sut qu'il avait réussi lorsque le jeune homme se tourna pour lui faire face et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Une myriade d'émotions émanait de celui du benjamin, avec une telle force qu'il en eut le souffle coupé: tristesse, peine, mais aussi plaisir soudain, douceur, compréhension... Ianto ne le jugeait pas, ne le condamnait pas pour cet acte si affreux. Il acceptait, et peut-être davantage qu'il ne le reconnaissait, et le cœur du capitaine s'allégea soudain devant ce constat, apaisant une partie de son chagrin. Les doigts fins vinrent serrer gentiment sa main, avant que leur propriétaire ne déclare:

_"A demain, monsieur._

_"A demain, Ianto."_

Oui, peut-être, songea l'immortel en regardant son soutien imprévu du soir quitter le bureau, peut-être y avait-il encore quelque chose à espérer de cet endroit.

**FIN**


End file.
